


Purple Flames

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle Scenes, Dark, Death Eaters, Gen, Ministry of Magic, Near Death Experiences, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It was all too clear that they were just kids fighting a war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little drabble. Many thanks to K_lynne317 for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Purple Flames**

Hermione rolled over, the jet of green light barely missing her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. This was real. This was what they had been training for.

She raised her wand, pointing it at the Death Eater. " _Stupefy_!"

Dolohov tumbled backwards, but it wasn't enough to deter him. Gripping his wand tightly, he ran forward. He was determined to kill the Mudblood.

Hermione ran, trying to catch her breath. She knew Dolohov was hot on her heels. Looking around, she saw everyone else locked into duels. She was alone… There was no one to help her.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione turned around. " _Impedimenta_!"

Dolohov blocked it, sending a slicing hex her way.

Hermione cried out as it hit her knee.

" _Silencio_!" she cried.

Dolohov stumbled backwards once more, his eyes full of fury. His lips moved, but no sound came out. His wand made a slashing movement, and the flame flew towards her.

Hermione raised her wand, putting a shield up, but she wasn't fast enough.

The purple light hit her chest, causing her to fall backwards.

She screamed, her chest burning. She tried to sit up but found it became harder and harder to breathe. The last thing she heard was Harry shouting her name before the darkness consumed her.


End file.
